Don't Deny Chemistry
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Rocky and Cece help Chad and Sonny realize they have chemistry.    For DemiStoodStrong's contest! I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it! ONE-SHOT. CHANNY!


**A/N: Hey, this is for DemiStoodStrong's contest. Not sure if it's award worthy, but I had fun writing it! I don't own anything except the idea. =) Comment!**

* * *

><p>Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe stepped into the newest teen dance club, <em>The Mix. <em>The two young stars were in Chicago to promote their shows. Almost immediantly, Sonny felt the rhythm of the music pulling her toward the floor. She smiled and turned toward Chad. "I love this song!" She exclaimed.

Chad smiled and looked toward the dance floor. "Look at those two!" He exclaimed. Sonny looked toward the dance floor. Two young girls, one a red-head, the other a brunette, were dancing. Sonny could see the love they had for it. It was like they were glowing.

The dance wasn't choreographed. They were just two best-friends, dancing. The only difference between them and other best friends, they were _AMAZING. _It was like the music controlled them. Like once it took hold of them, it wouldn't let go...

Slowly, the music faded and two girls left the stage. Sonny couldn't help but stare at the two-girls. "Sonny?" Chad asked. He laughed. "I know they were good, but they weren't _that_ good." He said.

Sonny whipped her head toward Chad. "Are you kidding me? They were amazing!" She exclaimed.

Chad just chuckled and took a sip of his Coke, that seemed to have appeared out of no where. Pretty soon, no one was on the dance floor.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is up, party people?" The d.j. called out. "We've got some special guests here tonight! The dance crew of Shake it Up: Chicago is going to perform right now, in fact. Put your hands together for 'em" He exclaimed.

Quickly and quietly, the Shake it Up: Chicago dance crew made their way up to the stage. Sonny squealed when she saw the two girls on the stage as well. "IT'S THEM!" She exclaimed pointing. She hit Chad in the chest and then directed her attention to the dance floor.

The lights dimmed...

_Turn up the music,_

_Let's get out on the floor,_

_I like to move it,_

_Come on, give me some more,_

_Watch me getting physical,_

_out of control, ah,_

_There's people watching me, ah,_

_I never miss a beat._

Sonny watched with wide eyes as the dancers moved across the floor. Once, a blond headed boy with sparkling pants came by, which Chad made a face at, but Sonny knew that even Chad thought he was good.

_Still the night,_

_Kill the light,_

_feel it under your skin,_

_Time is right,_

_Keep it tight,_

_cause its pulling you in,_

_Wrap it up,_

_you can't stop._

_It feels like an overdose,_

_(feels like an overdose.)_

Sonny's smile faded as the two girls faded to the back of the dancers, but re-appeared when they made their way back up.

_oh, oh,_

_Evacuate the dance floor,_

_oh, oh,_

_I'm infected with the sound,_

_oh, oh,_

_stop the beat,_

_its killing me,_

_hey Mr. d.j. let the music take me underground._

The whole dance crew finished and excited the stage. Sonny watched as the red-head hugged the brunette, the boy with sparkly pants, and the girl with a matching sparkly skirt.

"Let's go talk to them!" Sonny exclaimed, grabbing Chad.

"Whoa!" Chad exclaimed. "CDC is a free man. He can decide what he does on his own."

"Please?" Sonny begged.

"Ok." Chad said, shrugging.

Sonny smiled and dragged him over to where the two girls had excited the stage. "YOU TWO!" She exclaimed. The two girls jumped and turned around.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" The brunette one exclaimed. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Rocky and this is Cece."

"Hi, I'm Sonny." Sonny said, sticking her hand out. "But I guess you already knew that since you just screamed it to the world."

Rocky and Cece laughed. "I love So Random and Mackenzie Falls! Half of our night is filled with laughter, the other half is filled with drama." Cece said dramatically.

Sonny laughed. Chad smiled at her. "So I guess this proves your together!" Cece said, gesturing at Sonny and Chad.

"What? Whose together?" Sonny asked.

Rocky laughed. "You and Chad, of course." She said. She leaned forward as if to tell a secret. "We're big fans of Channy!" She whispered, a giant smile on her face.

Cece nodded, making her red hair fly around. "It's true." She said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, me and Chad... we... us? No... Never!" Sonny said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Chad, Cece, and Rocky stared at Sonny like she had lost it. "Are you ok?" Cece asked, leading the group to a table. Everyone sat down. Her eyes suddenly got big and filled with understanding. "Did you and Chad get in a fight?"

Sonny's eyes widened. Why did these girls not get that her and Chad weren't together? "What? No. There was no fight, because there was no _us_." Sonny said, gesturing between her and Chad.

"That's a bit harsh." Rocky said, still not getting it. "We know you got in a fight, but don't deny the chemistry."

"Never deny chemistry." Cece said, nodding her head..

"Ya, Sonny. Don't deny the chemistry." Chad said.

Rocky smiled. "See, look at Chad. He's acting like a grown-up, now its your turn." Rocky said.

Sonny couldn't believe her ears! These two girl were saying _Chad _was being the mature one! "Chad isn't mature!" She exclaimed, glaring at the blond who seemed to be amused at her reaction to the whole fiasco.

"Is that what you got in a fight over?" Cece asked. "About the maturity of each other?"

Sonny was boiling. How could they think she liked Chad! Pfft, Chad? The only thing that Sonny even _liked_ about Chad was his hair... and his smile... _and those deep, deep blue eyes_...

"Sonny?" Rocky asked, snapping her fingers in front of Sonny's face.

"What!" Sonny exclaimed, popping out of her daze.

"You were day-dreaming." Rocky said.

"I'm guessing about Chad." Cece said, smirking.

Sonny blushed. "You were day-dreaming about me. Weren't you, Munroe?" Chad said.

Sonny bit her tongue. "No." She said, her voice very high.

Chad smirked. "Don't deny the chemistry..." He said, getting very close to Sonny.

Sonny stiffened. She couldn't seem to move. Chad was closing in like an animal on its prey. He wore a smirk that was a half smile as well. Sonny was his prey, but Sonny didn't feel like running. She rather stay right where she was...

"Don't deny the chemistry..." Chad whispered, inches from Sonny's lips. His lips finally came into contact with her's. The kiss was sweet, and perfect, but it was also filled with _chemistry_.

A flash went off. Chad and Sonny parted and whipped their heads toward Rocky and Cece. Cece smiled nervously. The camera, the one that had capture the sweet moment, sat in her right hand. "Sorry... Like Rocky said, we're big fans of Channy." She said, smiling.

Sonny laughed at the girl and turned back to Chad. "_I'll never deny chemistry_." she said, before kissing Chad one again...


End file.
